


Troublemaker

by joohoens



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), monbebes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jooheon just wants minhyuk to be happy, Kihyun is whipped for shownu, M/M, Monbebes, Showki, a hint of joohyuk, author just wants to cry, bad boy!hyungwon, but he’s actually a softie, changkyun is just confused, high school!mx, jooheon is just jealous, lots of time skips maybe, maybe showki, minhyuk is in love with hyungwon, oblivious changkyun, one sided love at first!, prepare to cry, protect minhyuk at all costs!, protective kihyun, rebellious!minhyuk, side ships!, soft mx, wonho lowkey likes kyun, wonkyun if you squint idk, wonnie is kinda mean at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoens/pseuds/joohoens
Summary: “Are you... actually doing this just because you need an excuse to see me?”“Would it be wrong if i say yes?”in which chae hyungwon is a troublemaker who always ends up getting detention and lee minhyuk purposely do things to get himself into trouble just so he could meet a certain someone in the detention room.





	Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk had gotten himself his very first detention but being mesmerised by someone’s beauty was not what he had expected to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ever chapter for the au gskdhdk i hope you enjoyed it! :)

It was around the evening when Lee Minhyuk felt like he was finally going through an existential crisis. His footsteps were heavy as he dreaded every single one of his steps to head to the his designated destination.

His detention room.

Never once in his life, had he expected to get another one of this. After years of being in high school, he had made a pact to himself to promise that he would get himself out of trouble and would not get into any of the teachers’ bad side. All in the name for getting a good testimonial for his college life.

Oh, he was too late for it now. Apparently, you could actually get detention just by coming in an hour late for school? How the hell was he supposed to know that?

It’s his last year of high school for god’s sake.

It was not his fault for waking up late though, he entirely blamed his best friend that goes by the name of Yoo Kihyun. That man literally dragged him out of the house at midnight just so he could grab food. Minhyuk had never gotten as mad as he did last night. 

Because of his best friend, he ended up getting home at 4 in the morning. Due to the fact that Kihyun’s “ _grabbing of food_ ” turned out to be more than that, it became more of a photography session for three hours straight.

You can make your own interpretations from there.

Being infuriated was just an understatement of the year, Kihyun would definitely pay for this. Minhyuk already made some mental notes at the back of his head for his plans on seeking vengeance. 

Stomping to the classroom, he then approached the main entrance. Taking a deep breath, he entered the class with a frown tugged at the corner of his lips. He eyed the surroundings and only took note that there were only three students inside, all three already doing their own respective things.

After confirming that none of the three students were worth getting his attention, he found a seat at the middle end of the classroom and chose to sit there but only, after he purposely threw his bag on the table.

“Lee Minhyuk, I expect you to behave yourself if you don’t want me to extend your detention” The discipline teacher threatened before giving him a warning look.

Minhyuk could only afford to scoff in retaliation to the warning before taking out some reading materials to do in order to pass time.

This was the first time he had gotten detention despite this being this being the last year of his high school life. Oh hell, Kihyun would definitely regret this. If only Minhyuk had rejected his best friend’s offer, he wouldn’t have gotten any troubles waking up in the morning (especially if he were to have an 8AM class the next day)

His phone then vibrated.

 

_Hey, where are you??_

 

Speaking of the devil, It was Kihyun that texted. Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the obliviousness of his best friend before replying back.

 

_I’m at detention._

_because a certain someone....._

_made me stay up late at night_

 

Minhyuk immediately pushed his phone aside with full of annoyance after receiving a response that consisted of “ _oh_ ” from the latter boy. 

After what felt like hours of putting on a show for the discipline teacher that Minhyuk in fact, was doing something productive (not really). A knocking was heard, immediately capturing everyone’s attention. 

The man that walked in to the very classroom was ethereally beautiful. His facial structure was far more defined and sharper than any man that Minhyuk has ever seen in his whole years of breathing. His height was leaning more into the taller end of the spectrum, complimenting his broad shoulders along with the confident aura he possessed. He seemed to be taller but only by few inches than Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk found himself dumbfounded, he never knew that someone could be that beautiful until the very man walked in. 

The man was wearing a black leather jacket along with a black t-shirt and the same shade of skinny jeans. 

What made him stand out more was the fact that he actually had a pink hair? Minhyuk didn’t even realise that you’re allowed to dye your hair apparently? Unless, the beautiful man himself, had been given special permission by the school. Which then, Minhyuk could easily conclude that the latter man must have been pampered, always getting what he wants.

“Chae Hyungwon, you’re late” The teacher pointed out only to earn a roll from the eyes by the man.

“Yeah, and?” The man, Hyungwon(?), challenged, raising an eyebrow to wait for the teacher’s response.

The way he stood just screamed all kinds of confidence. It was like as if the man knew he wouldn’t in anymore trouble besides getting a detention. Minhyuk couldn’t help but to frown at the situation that unveiled in front of him, along with the other students that were inside. 

The teacher just took a deep breath like as if he wanted to calm himself down before ushering “ _Just-_ go take a seat.” 

Minhyuk gaped at the pardon given by the teacher, how did the man get off so easily but he? he could barely do anything more even breathe a word without getting on the teacher’s nerves.

As Chae Hyungwon turned around to find a spot to sit, he frowned upon seeing Minhyuk causing the shorter boy to froze in his seat. The black haired boy wanted to look away, he truly did. He wanted to just look at anywhere and anything else that wouldn’t be Chae Hyungwon but he couldn’t help it.

Something about the man was just truly captivating, he couldn’t take his eyes away no matter how hard he tried. He only came back to reality after he saw that the pale lips of the beautiful man went up into a smirk upon noticing that Minhyuk was caught in a trance.

Hyungwon strode down towards the back of the class and with every step he took, Minhyuk felt his heartbeat accelerating more and more. Stopping right in front of Minhyuk, the beautiful man stared straight into his eyes. Minhyuk felt like the man’s stare could pierce through his skull if it were any stronger.

“Am _I-I_ on your seat?” The black haired boy questioned, hiding his sweaty palms only to earn a nod on the head from the literal model man.

Minhyuk let out an awkward chuckle before continuing “ _Sh-should_ I move then?” 

As if things weren’t confusing enough for Minhyuk already, Hyungwon continued eyeing down the poor boy like as if he was trying to memorise every detail of him and Minhyuk couldn’t help but to feel self conscious due to the stares. 

It was then the man did the unexpected as his lips curled up into an another smirk along with his eyebrow raised. However, that specific action itself didn’t really leave an impression on Minhyuk. It was what Hyungwon had said before choosing to occupy the seat in front of him that made him left dumbfounded.

 

“ _Cute_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! No words can thank you guys enough, a kudos and a comment is always appreciated! :)


End file.
